An eclectic group of studies centered on the theme of the roles and mechanisms of action of the sympathochromaffin system in metabolic physiology and pathophysiology, the current focus is on the prevention of nocturnal hypoglycemia in IDDM with the glucagon-releasing amino acid alanine and the beta2-adrenergic agonist terbutaline, and on the quantitation of regional norepinephrine kinetics.